1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to wall building products and more specifically it relates to a modular wall panel assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous wall building products have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 575,209 to Bruckner; U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,052 to Tenorio; U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,536 to Hardt and U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,592 to Schmid all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.